El Grinch
by horrorcrux
Summary: Parado ahí, mientras escucha villancicos y risas, Tom Riddle se deja consumir por lo que sería su fin. Por lo que sería Lord Voldemort.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 _Este fic participa del reto "Títulos Navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **El Grinch**

Tom está de pie frente a uno de los cuadros de la oficina del Profesor Slughorn; la pintura no tiene nada de interesante, a decir verdad: depicta a un hombre y a un búfalo mirándose de mala manera, el hombre lleva una varita de acebo en la mano y el búfalo sostiene un cuerno de unicornio entre sus hocicos.

Tom no es estúpido: sabe perfectamente lo que la pintura significa, pero se le es difícil ordenar sus propios pensamientos entre los alaridos que sueltan las personas a su alrededor.

Un elfo doméstico de orejas arrugadas sirve champán a los adultos y a los jóvenes de voluntad, y un hombre con cabello grisáceo canta una canción de Celestina Warbeck en tono fúnebre, como si estar allí fuese la última cosa que quisiera estar haciendo.

Mientras Tom mantiene sus ojos en la pintura y toma un sorbo del acuoso ponche con la mayor dignidad que puede recolectar, (porque sólo ha asistido para conseguir la recomendación del Profesor Slughorn que necesita), sus pensamientos lo llevan al anillo que reside ahora mismo en su bolsillo.

Sin embargo, su casi sombría expresión se convierte rápidamente en una sonrisa perlada cuando observa a la persona que pasa frente a él.

—Profesor Dumbledore —Tom extiende su sonrisa lo más que puede, su traje formal esconde el ligero disgusto que se le escapa —, ¿una gran velada, no lo cree?

Tom lo nota; está ahí. El viejo de mierda intentando escrutinarlo de nuevo, con esa expresión ridícula de sospecho suprimido en sus ojos, escondidos detrás de esos lentes de bonachón amedialunados. Tom lo entiende perfectamente: Dumbledore no confía en nadie, pero se esfuerza en inspirar confianza escondiéndose tras esas idióticas túnicas de hechicero de nuevo. Una buena táctica, Tom logra admitir, pero nadie puede engañarlo, ni siquiera un anciano entrometido como él.

—Así es —asiente en respuesta el Profesor Dumbledore, quien se detiene por un momento a admirar el mismo cuadro con ojos brillantes que, a pesar de parecer pegados a la pintura, lo están observando con quietud —, ah, el poder del arte. Puede engañar hasta al más despierto...

—De verdad —responde Tom cortés, aunque no puede evitar que su tono se deslice hacia terrenos hostiles.

Dumbledore se voltea para mirarlo, ojos oscuros que deberían lograr intimidarlo. En vez de eso, Tom siente una gran satisfacción al devolverle exactamente la misma mirada.

El profesor asiente de forma sombría.

—Buenas noches, Tom.

Y, así como ha venido, el profesor Dumbledore desaparece entre la gente, túnica borgoña balanceándose tras de él.

Tom sabe, por supuesto, que Dumbledore no asiste a los banquetes de fin de año de Slughorn, sabe que les ha pedido un último ensayo de Transfiguración para el que no debe tener tiempo de calificar. Tom sabe que el profesor Dumbledore debería estar en su oficina, leyendo sobre los diferentes usos de la saliva de un doxy. Y también sabe, obviamente, que el profesor Dumbledore ha venido a echarle un ojo a él, sospechoso de sus intenciones de asistir al banquete, firme creyente de que Tom, por alguna razón, intentaría algo justo ahí, en esa sala transfigurada para aguantar al menos ciento cincuenta personas.

Pero Tom es más listo de lo que Dumbledore algún día pueda imaginar, por supuesto. Tom entiende la cabeza de Dumbledore con discreción, conoce la magnitud de lo que sospecha sobre él y tiene una idea de lo que piensa. Ese viejo loco no tiene nada contra él. Es una desgracia, de verdad. Después de todo, reconoce el poder de Dumbledore. Y viceversa, al parecer.

Con ese pensamiento, Tom se lleva la copa a los labios nuevamente; expresión impasiva. Ya le llegará a Dumbledore. Ya le llegará.

El idiota de Slughorn ha hechizado montones y montones de pequeñas luces para revolotear en el techo durante toda la noche, y de alguna manera ha logrado que todas y cada una canten villancicos navideños. Puede observar a un cantar "Rudolph el reno de nariz roja" con pasión, mientras otra, que está ocupada vociferando "Deja que nieve" hace todo lo posible para hacer que cierre la boca, si es que tiene.

Ahora, Tom no acostumbra a asistir a ese tipo de eventos, (mucho menos si sabe que puede encontrarse con gente como Dumbledore, que no dejaría de entrometerse en los asuntos de las personas si de su vida dependiese), pero sabe que su jefe de casa lo ha invitado con intenciones no egoístas, porque también benefician a Tom, sino dobles. Él puede llevarse todos los contactos que quiera, con ese carisma nato que parece tener, y Slughorn puede agraciarse entre los invitados, muy feliz de poder alardear sobre alumnos que han conseguido lo que han conseguido no a causa de buena enseñanza, sino por propio mérito.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que aquella cena pueda significar para su futuro, Tom no puede evitar irritarse porque la Navidad es la festividad que más odia. No está resentido por nunca recibir regalos, (porque eso sería un motivo muy infantil y Tom no es para nada infantil, o al menos eso se repite), sino que las fiestas no le hacen nada de gracia, a decir verdad.

Normalmente, se trata de gente gritando y riéndose de manera obtusa, despreocupada de los demás y ciertamente, desconsiderada ante el hecho de si los demás los quieren oír reírse o no. Tom no quiere oír chistes ni escuchar risas, no le interesa prestar atención a las historias que los demás cuentan mientras beben de sus copas el champán frutado que Slughorn ha ordenado de las mejores licorerías de Londres.

No señor, Tom preferiría estar en su habitación con un buen libro en mano. Solo, donde pudiese disfrutar de su varita y de como su magia cobraba vida tan pronto pronunciaba el más simple hechizo.

Le habría gustado experimentar solo aquella magia segura y tan íntima que se guardaba para sí mismo, en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Cómo llenaba su mente al vaciarla mientras practicaba cerrarse de todo el mundo. Y cómo abría las puertas sólo con pensarlo, para destrozar los más frágiles recuerdos de quien se le cruzara.

Le habría gustado estar solo para todo eso; para la mañana de Navidad cuando siempre se escondía. En la oscuridad, para ver cómo Tom no recibía ningún regalo. Mutilar de sus oídos los sonidos del papel rasgándose, los gritos de emoción de sus compañeros cuando se enteraban de lo que habían recibido.

Tom nunca había pasado por eso, entonces se había convencido de que no quería hacerlo tampoco.

Tom jamás habría admitido sentir vergüenza por no recibir ningún regalo. Estaba contento sin que nadie lo viera, y es que no soportaba que la gente pensara que estaba solo cuando él se sentía más que a gusto sin que lo rodearan ellas personas que gritaban, y que reían, y que contaban historias.

En otros tiempos, cuando el Tom de la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn (aquel chico auto segregado que bebía ponche y se dedicaba a mirar las pinturas) fuese olvidado, los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso se cuestionarían, aún en voz baja, por qué su amo parecía cometer más asesinatos en los días de Navidad.

Pero Tom jamás dejaría que lo vieran ese día, si era para ahogar la vergüenza que no sabía que sentías o para otra cosa, nadie nunca se enteraría.

Porque Voldemort era un enigma; y nadie podría nunca divisar lo que se ocultaba en su sombra, aquel que sólo El Niño que vivió había podido ver: aquel Tom Riddle de la fiesta de Slughorn que estaba dispuesto a quebrar su alma para deshacerse de sus más profundas pesadillas.

El Tom de la fiesta de Slughorn no piensa en ninguna de esas cosas mientras observa a su profesor conversar con una mujer de cabellos plomos. Voldemort ya está ahí, parado. En la forma más humana que alguna vez habría tenido.

Todo parece tan normal, pero los villancicos revoloteando en la cabeza pronuncian el fin de Tom Riddle.

Y, para cuando es capaz de darse cuenta, años después, ya es muy tarde.


End file.
